Jaletian City
Jaletian City is like that country which has no land but somehow does better than countries 200 times its size. And yeah also they have great food. Welcome to the country that links all of Europe into 1. Jaletian City is small country which is situated between 4 countries, (5 if you count its exclave in Australia) it borders, France, Germany, Belgium and Luxembourg. Its capital is Ziaberg and it has only 2 international airports, Ziaberg International Airport and Nouvellin International Airport. And why Australia? Why does it have an exclave half way around the world! Well in WW2 Jaletians got in contact with Australia so they would get independence from the Germans, so Australia gave them land near the city of Perth. Unlike most of their neighbors (Besides Australia) Jaletian City is fairly flat! Their highest mountain only just passes the 800 mark. Mt Berg is the top tourist attraction because it was deemed, the worlds hardest to climb mountain under 1000 metres. But about 40 percent of their land is arable and they make the most of that. They also have oil for some reason ranked 3rd in Europe! They have managed to grow a high economy because of this at 463 billion US dollars. I said Jaletian City mixes all traditions of Europe. How? They speak German and French, and most of their words are made from those two languages. But most of the people have more Mediterranean type of cooking and fashion. And also their population is mixed of everything else. They are 30 percent Swede, another 30 percent is ethnically British, 10 percent Dutch, 10 percent German, 5 percent French, 10 percent Balkan and the remaining 5 literally everything else. Also Jaletian City is 2/3 made of protestant christians and 1/6 made of catholic christians and the rest are secular. They have a long history, after the split of the roman empire, the british came in and used them as a base when attacking France. And then Britain colonized them, then the germans fought with the british in the Jaletian Wars in the late 19th century. Then after Nazi Germany fell with WW2 (1945) they got their independence. But its a beatiful country with amazing history and more people are travelling here. I mean, its a mix of europe in 1 nation. You spend way less money then you would normally! Now, Jaletian City needs to have ties to keep in alive. It has ties with Bennelux and has an alliance. Euro 4! France is like their mother and Germany is like their father. They have trade deals and their language is literally mixes of their languages i mean... The word forest is said Wald in German and Foret in French soo how do you say it in Jaletian? Walret! But they also for some reason absolutely hate Monaco! They cant stand them cause they are like their rivals for small countries having power. In North America they seem to reach for Canada but NOT the U.S.A. In South America they for some reason like Guyana? Dunno why? In Africa they have ties with all the countries with West Africa because of their food, West Africa seems to keep in touch. And Indonesia and Australia are great friends too. They even named their capital after an Indonesian name! Anyway, thats Jaletian City! Category:Europe